


Witchertober 2020

by UldAses



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Drinking, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Bathing/Washing, Choking, Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Gen, Little Yennefer OC, Love Confessions, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, Massage, Murder, One-Sided Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Soft Vesemir (The Witcher), Spy Jaskier | Dandelion, Visions, Witchertober (The Witcher), Yennefer's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UldAses/pseuds/UldAses
Summary: For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskierDrabblesRating G to MA story in 31 drabblesChapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):11 - Hands12 - Baths16 - Gallop30 - Coin
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Eskel, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Lambert, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Vesemir, Countess Mignole/Vesemir (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. The Coast

**Author's Note:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**01**

**The Coast**

**(G)**

He should have been here with him. Jaskier didn’t thought he asked too much from Geralt. Just to come with him for a few days of rest.

Obviously, he couldn’t keep up with Yennefer. A beautiful, insane, strong mage. He was just a bard. Human. Mortal. Weak.

During his travel to the coast, Jaskier sang. Sang the White Wolf’s songs; because, really, even mad at Geralt, the witcher didn’t deserve to be paid with rocks and mistrust. The night fell and the bard decided to sing to the stars. ‘Her Sweet Kiss’ was never meant to be shared. This one was for him and him alone.

After what seemed an eternity, Jaskier decided to go to Oxenfurt. To finally stop his wandering. To settle.

And if he tasted salted water, obviously, it was from the sea.


	2. Oxenfurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**02**

**Oxenfurt**

**(G)**

He was welcomed by Oxenfurt’s Academy with open arms. He was well loved by the teaching body and the students alike, even if some people just wished to see him more traditional.

But they couldn’t deny the results. Bards were more than nobles’ stooges now. Even if some still preferred the courts *cough*Valdo Marx*cough*, more were on the roads, learning the local legends and turning them in songs. They turned bad political decisions or religious beliefs in ridicule, showing their lack of common sense. Rarely, they praised good leading.

Jaskier, more known as Professor Pankratz to his students and Julian to his fellow teachers, was happy. Or as happy as he could be.

Sometimes, after sadness took the place of anger, he wondered what Geralt was up to. Did he went to find Yennefer? His Child Surprise? Was he happy?

Melancholy was a muse in herself. He wrote beautiful and sad ballads. But he was always greedy for more than what he had. He sighed and prepared himself for a sleepless night. Again.


	3. Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**03**

**Woods**

**(G)**

He found her in the woods, just like Renfri told him decades ago. She was safe with him. He would make it safe for her.

“Who is Yennefer?

\- How do you know her?

\- I saw her in my dreams. It’s weird.

\- Weird?

\- I remember that, until I was 6, it wasn’t you and Yennefer I dreamt about. It was you and Uncle Jules.

\- Uncle Jules?

\- He’s not really my uncle. He’s a bard who came every year for my birthday. He stayed for a month, even if Grandmother didn’t like him. And he was always nice and funny. It’s all I could save from what he gifted me.”

She showed him her bracelet. A charm in form of a lioness (Calanthe), a Skellige boat (Eist), a rose (Pavetta), a hedgehog (Duny), a white wolf (him) and a dandelion. This one was Jaskier.

Geralt berated himself. Of course Jaskier would do what he was unwilling to do. Walking to Yurga and Zola’s house, Geralt asked himself if, by using the third wish as he had, he took the daughter Jaskier should have had, to give her to Yennefer.

It wouldn’t be the first time, he thought, that he would deprive Jaskier of something to give it to another.

And Geralt hated himself a bit more.


	4. Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**04**

**Kaer Morhen**

**(G)**

They arrived last to Kaer Morhen this winter. Eskel was here, if Lil’Bleater’s… bleating was anything to go by. The only thing almost as loud as Eskel’s goat was Lambert’s cursing. Geralt sighed. He wanted Ciri to have a good first impression of Kaer Morhen and his family.

“It seems they have fun” laughed Ciri. Well, maybe not everything was lost.

“You’re almost late Geralt.

\- Vesemir. Needed to evade Nilfgaard’s army. This is Cirilla, my Child-Surprise.” Vesemir huffed.

“Seems my boys didn’t learned their lesson. Well, welcome to Kaer Morhen, Cirilla.

\- Ciri is fine, thank you for having me.

\- At least she’s polite. That’s a welcoming change.

\- We’re not that bad old man! I’m Lambert, your uncle of sort and this one is Eskel, the goats’ dad.

\- Hi Uncle Lambert, Uncle Eskel!” Eskel smiled.

“She’s more talkative than you.” Geralt relaxed.

They were safe at last.


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**05**

**Fire**

**(G)**

Her body was on fire. Yennefer of Vengerberg pushed herself too far and now she had to deal with the consequences. The fever let her in a weird altered state, between conscious and unconscious.

She dreamt of a tree in the middle of a desert, a swallow who was forcefully taken from a lark and given to her.

It was the worst two days of her life. And she needed two more weeks to finally be able to feel normal. As normal as possible for someone who went beyond the expected.

There was only a problem and it wasn’t a little one. Her magic was depleted, that was true but magic would come back with time. It was not her magic who bother her. It was her sight.

Yennefer of Vengerberg was blind.


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**06**

**Found**

**(T)**

Yennefer didn’t like to rely on others but she didn’t have a choice. So, here she was, letting Triss (reliable, gentle Triss) help her with her bath.

“How are you, Triss?

\- As good as new. Or almost anyway. Let me wash your back.”

King Foltest’s healers did their best to heal the sorceresses. Tissaïa still needed recovering from dimeritium’s poisoning but was almost cured. Triss took a bit longer since she was, supreme irony, allergic to magical healing potions.

Yennefer washed herself and leant forward to give Triss access to her back. The healer’s hands were soft and Yennefer moaned. It was so good. She felt so good.

When the hands began to massage her neck, Yennefer leant back and looked at what she thought was Triss’ face. Triss touched Yennefer’s forehead with her own and let her hands slide through the shoulders, then the arms to finally rest on the violet-eyed sorceress’ hips.

Yennefer almost forgot to breath. Her heart was so full it could burst. There it was.

The thing she thought she would never found.

The feeling of belonging.


	7. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**07**

**Snow**

**(T)**

Winter was a beautiful season. As long as you had the means to not die a cold death. Fortunately, he led a very privileged life and his silvertongue never failed him to find somewhere warm. The snow was falling gently, contrary to his inner turmoil.

“Are you sure about this?

\- Of course. She remembered him very well.

\- I can’t believe it. But you’re right. Ines was there, with me, all these years ago. This is such a mess!

\- Do you want to take care of it? It will not be easy to kill him, you know?

\- My dear Dijkstra, don’t you know?” Said Jaskier, his voice as cold and sharp as ice. “You can’t kill someone who is already dead.”


	8. Chamomile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**08**

**Chamomile**

**(G)**

He found the little bottle at the bottom of his pack. Inside was chamomile’s oil. The one Jaskier used to make rooms smell better.

He remembered the form of the ceramic and the little candle that burned below. It should be easy to make one. And it was easy.

The first night Geralt used it, he blew the candle as soon as he smelled it. Remembering Jaskier, remembering his own cold and hard words toward the bard made him feel shameful.

But, little by little, he decided to remember the good days with the colorful human. Jaskier lighted his life and his Path like no one else ever did.

That’s why he decided to find his bard as soon as possible. Oxenfurt would be his first stop. If he wasn’t here, his friends probably would have an idea where the man was.

On the verge of sleeping, a last thought popped in his mind.

Argh! Bottom’s massage!


	9. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**09**

**Destiny**

**(G)**

The more Yennefer thought about her weird dreams during her fever, the more she was sure it had something to do with Geralt and his inability to think under duress.

For the tree in the middle of the desert, she didn’t have an explanation… yet. For the swallow taken from the lark and given to her, she was sure it was Geralt’s child of surprise.

It didn’t surprised her that Geralt so stupidly gave her the child he and the bard should have risen together. He had an amazing ability to screw and piss off Destiny.

She should rise the child with Jaskier and Triss and let Geralt mope alone. That could be a valuable lesson for this idiot.

“What Geralt did, that you have to cringe?” Yennefer lack of sight still bothered her but not as much. She seemed to see the reality better this way.

“I think he linked me to his child of surprise but in doing so, he destroyed the previous link between the child and Jaskier.

\- I’m not even shocked. Geralt can be so oblivious. But Destiny doesn’t like to be played. I’m afraid of what will happen.”

Yennefer was worried too.

When Destiny was calling you, you would better answer.


	10. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**10**

**Teeth**

**(G** )

Ciri smiled wildly, showing her perfect white teeth.

_“I got you, Uncle Lambert!”_ She pretended to bite him _“Nom nom nom.”_

_“Help! Brothers! I’m getting eaten by a ravenous lion cub!”_ Eskel laughed loudly and Geralt had a little smile. Even Vesemir was looking fondly at them.

_“Play time is over Ciri. Go to the library for your studies._

_\- Sure Gramps! See you later Uncle Lambert!”_ She kissed him on the cheek and did the same with Eskel and Geralt.

Once Vesemir and Ciri left, the three brothers looked at each others, a toothy grin upon their face.

Play time was over for Ciri but certainly not for them.


	11. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles  
> (Chapter 11 rated M, if you're not an adult, skip this one!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**11**

**Hands**

**(M)**

His hands were very important to him. His work depended on them. But right now, he was not on duty. Well, not bard-duty. His hands slid through the silk.

He couldn’t stop the sigh of disappointment to have to use this marvellous piece of cloth for such a trivial matter but needs must.

The man under him moaned loudly as the silk scarf tightened around his neck, blocking more and more his breath. To know this quirk had been a lucky find for Jaskier. One he was exploiting in full.

Jaskier kept squeezing the silk and finally saw the man trying to get free, understanding what really was happening.

_“You really thought you could make a deal with Nilfgaard and get away with it? Poor Henrik.”_

When he was sure that Henrik had pass away, he threw his red hair wig next to the bed, get dressed and left the little cottage he was in.

Thanks Melitele Henrik wanted a hiding place for his naughty habits. Now to see late Henrik contact person and work his way up.

He had an emperor to meet.


	12. Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles  
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**12**

**Baths**

**(M)**

Bath-time was quickly becoming her favorite time of the day. Particularly since Triss had joined her. The bath was so much more fun!

Yennefer moaned as Triss’ fingers took care of her needs. All her needs, from the most innocuous to the most private.

_“You’re so wonderful Triss._

_\- You just say that because I’m taking care of you.”_ The healer laughed as she spoke. _“Then will come the time when you’re going to be mad at me because I’ll ask you to do something that will frustrate you.”_

_“But it will be so worth it.”_ said Yennefer, smiling.

Triss was still taking care of her with her hands but was soon joined by her mouth. First by nibbling the earlobe, then by biting her neck and finally, by kissing her lips with eagerness.

It didn’t took long for the violet-eyed woman to reach her peak.


	13. Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**13**

**Portals**

**(G)**

Jaskier liked portals. They could get you from one side of the continent to the other in a few seconds. And the best of all, if you had never been a student at Aretuza or Ban Ard, they would not get your magical signature.

The only way to get caught was to portal within a mage chaotic’s range. The better the mage, the bigger the range.

That was why Jaskier used portals to get out and not to get in. To get in, he had choices: Jaskier the Bard, Pankratz the Viscount, Professor Julian from Oxenfurt or many others. Little by little, he had become closer to his target. He just had to set up a safe house in Nilfgaard, to portal when in danger, and then he could begin his last stand and end this war.

Once for all.


	14. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**14**

**Eyes**

**(T)**

Triss always liked Yennefer’s eyes. Such a beautiful color! So expressive! You could learn more about Yennefer by looking at her eyes instead of her body language.

Now, all she wanted was to gave her back her sight.

_“You’re still trying to get my sight back?_

_\- Yes. And I will succeed._

_\- Well, if someone can do it, it’s you. But don’t loose your sleep on that.”_ Triss laughed

_“Do not worry. I’m loosing sleep over a better reason.”_ Yennefer kissed her then sighed.

_“I miss looking at you. Your eyes and your smile always looked so kind._

_\- I’ll do my best, my dearest, for I love feeling your gaze upon me.”_ Yennefer and Triss held each other and bathed in their contentment.

One way or another, they were going to find a way for Yennefer to see again.


	15. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**15**

**Father**

**(G)**

Everything was made so she could run safely. And obviously, everything went wrong.

The game was simple: it was a treasure hunt. You’ve got a clue at he beginning, in the form of a riddle. She needed to find what and where, to get there, and to find an object and another riddle.

Vesemir was the first and stayed in the courtyard. After finding the first clue and the first object, Lambert gave her the second riddle. Then Eskel. And Geralt was last.

It was then, just a few meters before her last meeting point, that a kikimore decided to have her for dinner. The spider-like leg caught her long coat and Ciri fell. The terrified screech she uttered wasn’t one filled with chaos.

Geralt ran, his blood boiling in his veins.

 _“Help!”_ Cried Cirilla and then, she saw Geralt coming at her _“Papa! Help!”_ The Aard made the kikimore move away from Ciri and an Igni, courtesy of Eskel, burned the monster.

Geralt was holding a crying Ciri.

 _“I was so afraid Papa.”_ Geralt just kept stroking her hair and giving tiny kisses on the top of her head.

He understood, now, what he missed all these years.

And if Life could gave him one blessing, that would be to cross the path of the bard again.


	16. Gallop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths  
> 16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**16**

**Gallop**

**(M)**

As a Viscount, he, obviously, learned how to ride a horse. Pegasus was a kind and very laid-back horse. Just like his master. And just like his master, he knew when the situation was dire and should act accordingly.

He was so close of his goal. He was not going to let a stupid little sycophant spoiled everything. He worked too hard for that.

It didn’t take long to catch up with the slimy son of… who thought could tittle-tattle on him. He jumped from Pegasus to the other horse and knocked off the rat.

Of course, the idiot, being a coward, begged for his life. Jaskier wasn’t a good person when people he knew and loved were in danger.

After he took care of it and making it look like a robbery, Jaskier linked the other horse to Pegasus and made a portal to his refuge. It was a nice bay with white marking, reminding him of Roach.

Just for that, he would call him Rutilus.


	17. Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths  
> 16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**17**

**Throat**

**(G)**

_“It’s just a cold, Geralt. She’s human and it’s not the warmest place on the Continent…_

_\- Are you sure?”_ Vesemir groaned.

_“Geralt, I know it has been a while, but I still know what I’m doing. It’s like you have never saw a sick human. Your bard was ill sometimes…_

_\- Uh? No. I never saw Jaskier sick._

_\- I never saw him sick either…”_ added Ciri with a growly voice.

 _“This is very weird indeed.”_ pondered Vesemir.

 _“You need to rest your throat Ciri. I want you as talkative as Geralt!”_ Ciri smiled and pretended to lock her mouth with a key.

She got herself comfortable on her bed and read one of the book Eskel had brought to her. Vesemir decide to stay with her and Geralt went to make some of Jaskier little sweets, the ones he took sometimes for his throat.

He remembered very vividly how to do them: water, sugar, honey, ginger and cloves. Jaskier had the habit to do some when they hit a city. ** _“My voice is a third of my trade Geralt. With my lute and my charm.”_**

He never wanted one when Jaskier offered them.

But he wouldn’t have say no if he could have taste them on Jaskier’s lips.


	18. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths  
> 16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**18**

**Potion**

**(G)**

Yennefer drank the potion in one go. Apparently, the taste wasn’t that great.

_“Eurgh! This tastes aweful!_

_\- Well? If it give you back your sight, I don’t care._

_\- So, now what?_

_\- We wait. I would say a couple of hours and, in the meantime, we can enjoy the garden.”_ After two hours, she still hadn’t recovered.

_“Well, that will take a little more time. If by dinner, nothing happened, I’m going back to my research.”_

Yennefer turned her head towards Triss to answer her when she gasped.

_“Yen? Is you sight back?_

_\- Yes. Yes! You wonderful witch!”_ She kissed the healer, held her face between her hands and gave her a look that make the brunette blush.

_“Do you see clearly?_

_\- Oh, my dear, you’re perfect.”_


	19. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**19**

**Dragon**

**(G)**

_“Villi! My friend! How are you?”_ The Dragon’s laugh was like a rumble and his voice was deep.

_“Jaskier. Welcome. I’m fine, thank you. And how are you?_

_\- Fabulously! I brought a gift for this daughter of yours. Where is she?_

_\- A gift? Gimme!”_ A little golden dragon’s head poked out of some cavity and then, decided to advance toward him.

_“I don’t know… Have you been a good little dragon for your Daddy and Aunties Tea and Vea?_

_\- Yes, I’ve been! Tell him, father!”_ Saskia looked at her father, pouting and huffing, daring him to say otherwise. Borch laughed a little and nodded.

Jaskier put a necklace on her and said

_“This red stone is magical. If you’re really hurt and can’t go to safety, the stone will be doing it for you and all those who touch you when you will shine._

_\- Why will I be shining Uncle Jules?_

_\- Shining means that you’re about to magically portal away. So, if Daddy or your aunts want to go with you, they’ll have to touch you and they need to know when it will happen._

_\- It’s a pretty stone._

_\- It’s a beautiful red, indeed._

_\- Thank you Uncle Jules!”_ Jaskier hugged the mini-dragon and let her go to play in her ‘room’

_“Is it that bad?_

_\- They’re not going to stop until they have everything and everyone under control. And those who can’t be controlled will be killed. I just want her safe._

_\- Thank you, my friend.”_

They kept talking for a while, about safety measures mostly.

He needed to get some people to safety and then, the last part of his plan might begin.


	20. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**20**

**Lost**

**(G)**

His daughter was lost in a vision and he couldn’t do anything. It was an accident, really. In the confusion of the after dinner, some White Gull was poured in her glass, mixing it with water.

And now, she was lost in a vision. Lambert, bless him, went to retrieve the xenovox Triss gave them a few years prior.

He explained the best he could and the girls came after they took whatever they thought they needed.

_“I don’t know if any of us could enter her head right now. It’s a very powerful vision. It looks like Chaos itself doesn’t want us to break the vision._

_-What can we do the, Yen?_

_\- We can’t enter her head, like Yenna said but we can get the vision out. Ciri will still have the vision but we will be seeing it too, so we will be able to help her after.”_

It didn’t took long to get the vision out. And Geralt was as lost as his daughter. He recognized the man in the vision but that couldn’t be him.

_“Geralt?_

_\- I know him but… it’s impossible. He was...”_

His sentence was cut by a voice. A voice he missed every day.

_“Hello, Duny...”_


	21. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths  
> 16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**21**

**Feral**

**(T)**

_“Hello, Duny”_ said Jaskier, walking out of the shadow.

_“Jaskier? What are you…_

_\- Ah! You’re not the one asking questions here, Duny or maybe I should call you Emhyr? Duny was a loving husband and father. You’re nothing like him._

_\- I did what I needed to!_

_\- What you needed to? Why Pavetta is not here then? Why do you want Ciri after making her believe you were dead.”_

The Emperor of Nilfgaard knew that he needed to make Jaskier understood.

_“There is a prophecy, concerning the end of the world by the White Frost. But the world while be reborn by a new sun, a sun born of elder blood and a seed that will not sprout but burst into flame. Do you see it? I’m the seed and Pavetta was the elder blood. I need Ciri to come here and to fulfill her destiny!_

_-And if she doesn’t want to come here? If she decides that your way is not the right way?_

_\- The new sun will be a child coming from my seed and for the elder blood…”_

The implications wasn’t lost on the bard. He winced, disgusted.

_“She is your daughter! You can’t do that!_

_\- She will do her duty, one way or another. Now, bard, it’s time for you to go… GUARDS!”_

Jaskier laughed.

_“They’re a little bit busy. No one will come for you Emhyr. Now, this is what you’re going to do…”_

Jaskier decided to show off a little, to make sure Emhyr complied. After everything was done, Jaskier got something out of his bag and the eyes of Emhyr became full of terror.

_“Pavetta was my friend and Ciri is my daughter in all ways that count. You didn’t expect to get out of it alive, did you?”_

The smile on the bard’s face was not friendly. It was totally unhinged, like a feral beast who had lost all inhibitions and morals.

The next day, Nilfgaard woke up at the news of the Emperor’s death.

He hanged himself.


	22. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**22**

**Wish**

**(G)**

Geralt had wished a lot of things during his life.

First, he had wished his mother didn’t left him, with no explanations, had wished that Vesemir never found him and brought him at Kaer Morhen.

But he wouldn’t have his wolf family. So, maybe it was for the best.

Then, he wished he never searched for the Djinn, never made this horrible first wish and, if he was happy to have met Yennefer, he would have phrase his third wish differently.

But what he wished more and more with each day passing, was that he had never yelled at Jaskier at the end of the dragon’s hunt.

Jaskier followed him faithfully during two decades, made sure he was tend to when hurt, paid for room and food and bath. He wrote and sang songs who painted Witchers as _“friends of humanity”_. He turned _‘The Butcher of Blaviken’_ into _‘The White Wolf’_.

They were going to wait a little bit, to see what will happened now that Duny… no, Emhyr was dead. Once he was sure it was safe for him and Ciri, he was going to find his bard and never let him go.

Yennefer couldn’t believe that the Bard was a Mage and that he killed the Emperor of Nilfgaard.

That silly little thing who wore flashing doublet probably ended a war that probably would had last years, if not decades.

Triss was horrified that Ciri has had to see that (well, everyone was horrified that Ciri has had to see that) but happy that Nilfgaard wouldn’t be a problem anymore. Yennefer just imagined the face of Fringilla if she knew a simple bard killed her precious emperor (she wished she could tell her that).

She wished she had known the Bard was also a Mage. She wished for a lot of things: beauty (when she was ugly), respect (and not just for her beauty), power (so she would be in control). And all these wished were a disappointment but they led where she was today.

Looking at Triss, she knew that she wouldn’t wish her life to be otherwise.


	23. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
> Drabbles  
> Rating G to M  
> A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
> 11 - Hands  
> 12 - Baths  
> 16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**23**

**Monster**

**(G)**

The day was bright and clear, the road well maintained and Jaskier was in a happy mood. Pegasus set up a slow pace, making him look like a lazy-ass. He so loved his horse!

He was going back to Oxenfurt, to see some friends and maybe give a lesson or two. If someone or something was stupid enough to try to kill and/or eat him. Well, there was probably a reward for their head.

People were talking about the death of the Emperor of Nilfgaard and the few nobles and knights he met, all told him that the Nilfgaardian army was called back.

 _“Well, that will give time to the unconquered kingdoms to rethink their strategies and reinforce their armies. What do you think Pegasus?”_ The horse snorted.

_“Yes, you’re right. Most of them are fools. So it will be up to us to keep things calm and in order.”_

What Jaskier meant by _‘us’_ was him and the others bards of _‘The Guild of the Roving Trobadors, Trobairitz and Bards’_. It was a real guild, no doubt but its members was more than just entertainment: mages, thiefs, healers, warriors etc…

They were held to another standard. Not worse, not better than the normal standard. Just different. They had no qualms to kill people (not innocents people, mind you) who was a little bit too much bloodthirsty. Like Emhyr.

For most of people, that would make him a monster. For him?

If  it kept his loved-ones safe , he would gladly be a monster.


	24. Hmmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
>  Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**24**

**Hmmm**

**(G)**

Geralt spent the time thinking, about what he had saw, what he learned. If it was hard to have him talk a normal day; since the vision, his answer was mostly his famous “hmmmm”.

Even when a parchment appeared in front of Ciri during breakfast. They weren’t that much surprised by the content and much more by the way they got it.

_“So… this is it? It’s over?_

_\- Yes, ugly duckling. You need to appoint someone though.”_

Emhyr, in his letter, made her his sole heiress and wrote that she could appoint a counselor until she came of age or felt ready to rule by herself.

_“Could you do it, Auntie Yen?_

_\- You want me to rule for you over Nilfgaard?_

_\- You’re the best person for it, love. You’re powerful enough and don’t take shit from anyone. Right Geralt?_

_\- Hmm hmm. (She’s going to scare everyone.)_

_\- I don’t know Triss…_

_\- Imagine Fringilla’s face when she’ll learn that you’re her superior…_

_\- Don’t play on my soft heart, dearest._

_\- Hmmmm. (Not sure we have the same definition of soft)_

_\- Papa? Will you help me with Cintra?”_

Geralt looked at his daughter, smiled and tousled her hair.

_“Hmm! (Of course my little pup!)_

_\- For the love of… Stop with the fu… Stop with the hmmmm. I’m pretty sure you’ve learn how to talk properly.”_

Geralt just looked at his hot-headed brother and rise an eyebrow

_“Hmmmmhm! (But it is so funny!)_

_\- Argh!”_

Lambert began to run after his elder brother and the end of the morning was joyous.

And Geralt already knew what he was going to say to his bard,  once they met again .

Three words, eight letters.


	25. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
>  Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**25**

**Silver**

**(G)**

The moon shone brightly against the dark sky. He was one day ride from Oxenfurt and decided against portaling directly. It was the end of summer 1264, almost the beginning of autumn but it wasn’t that cold at night.

The night sky looked like a black velvet fabric where a silver mirror was set and little diamonds were landed casually. Sweet Melitele, he needed to set off the poet from time to time.

He missed having someone to talk during his travels. Not that his horse wasn’t an amazing companion! But he lacked of conversation. He didn’t know how Geralt did it for so long!

Geralt and his stupid gorgeous hair and his stupid gorgeous eyes. And his stupid… gorgeous… body. One year and still in love with this idiot.

_“Ah! Pegasus! Why couldn’t I have been falling in love with someone else? Someone with normal expectations? I’m just a bard, how can I compare to Yennefer of Vengerberg?”_

Jaskier brought out his lute and began playing.

_“The fairest sex, they often call it_

_But her love’s as unfair as a crook …”_

_“Well, damn it. I did it again. But this! This is a first. I have no problem with the flowers’ meaning but why they’re this color is a complete mystery.”_

Around him, flowers had grown: Daffodil and Zinnia, in a strange silver color.


	26. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
>  Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**26**

**Contract**

**(G)**

The contract was simple. Well, he should have been simple. Drowners have been seen not far from Oxenfurt so, they hired a Witcher.

Geralt decided to take it, not for the contract, but in the hope he could see his bard. The drowners were dead but not the Bloedzuiger. He was a bit tired from his previous fight against the drowners and didn’t had time to use Quen.

He was ready to be burn by the acid due to the Bloedzuiger’s explosion when a shield protected him. He looked around to see who would have made the shield.

_“Honestly, of all the Witchers, it had to be you!”_

Geralt couldn’t believe it! Jaskier! Jaskier was here!

_“Of course, do not bother to thank me for protecting you. That would be a shame if people knew that you were saved by a very stupid, very loud, very garish, bard. And another thing! Don’t think because I saved you I forgave you! I’m still steaming about your filling-less pie comment by the way and do not fo…_

_\- I love you.”_

Jaskier stopped his diatribe and looked at Geralt like a fish out of water.

That was all Geralt needed to come close to the young man, put his hands on each side of the bard’s face and kiss him.

Passionately.


	27. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
>  Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**27**

**Scream**

**(G)**

The scream was probably heard up to Novigrad. And since they were in Vengerberg, it was telling.

_“What happened, ugly duckling?_

_\- He found Uncle Jules! And he apologized!”_ exclaimed Ciri, holding the letter that had appeared in front of her.

_“It was time!_

_\- Uncle Jules saved him and Papa told him that he loved him and then kissed him._

_\- It’s probably the better way for Geralt. Gods know what stupidity would be flying out of his mouth if he wanted to **talk**. What Jaskier did? _

_\- Well, after freaking out, he told Papa that they needed to talk and to see what each expects from the other and their relationship._

_\- I always knew he had the braincell of the duo.”_

Yennefer looked fondly at Ciri, who squawked every time she read the letter and sang _‘I’ll have another dad!!’_

As much as she screamed at Geralt for what he did, she’s happy that he got his priorities in order and stopped lusting after her.

The house she was looking at was in the same shape that when she left almost 60 years ago.

_“Who are you? Why are you looking at my house?_

_\- Your house? This farm was built by my father and therefore, it’s mine. I just let you use it._

_\- Yennefer? You’re not a hunchback anymore?_

_\- Being a sorceress has his advantage Sylwia.”_

Her littlest sister was almost 70 now and it was obvious that she inherited her father’s qualities, if the grimace she was doing was an indication.

_“Ah! There is someone I want to introduce you to. Girl! Come here, NOW!”_

A little girl, no older than six, emerged from the pig pen.

_“My youngest grandchild. We called her Yennefer, for you.”_

Yennefer did everything to not burn her sister where she stood.

_“I will take her. You’re not good enough to take care of her and her needs. Come, little Yenna. If you have something you wish to take with you, take it.”_

The little girl (dark hair, soft brown eyes) went back to the pigpen and came back with a doll.

_“My friend gave it to me. Can we saw him before we left?_

_\- Of course, darling girl.”_

Yennefer took little Yenna’s hand and went to turn around when her sister called her

_“Yennefer, you forgot something…_

_\- WHAT?_

_\- My four marks!”_ the old lady laughed.

And Yennefer screamed inside.


	28. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
>  Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**28**

**Mother**

**(G)**

Yennefer would not budge.

_“Yenna, my love, are you sure?_

_\- Yes. My sister was as loving as my step-father was. There was no way I would ever let her there.”_

Triss looked at her and smiled softly. Of course, she would not let a child suffer like she suffered.

_“It will be nice to have such a young one here, permanently I mean. We will teach her all we know and Ciri and Little Yenna will be best friends.”_

Yennefer hugged her love and kissed her briefly.

_“Thank you, for being so understanding my dearest._

_\- Honestly, Yenna. This is an unexpected chance for us. I remember how painful it was for you and I know they wouldn’t have give her anything for her pain. I’ll make sure she has the best of the best!_

_\- What I would do without you? You’re the best thing that ever happened in my life.”_

They kissed softly, just enjoying the moment, lost in the thoughts of what-could-be.

After a moment, laughs and giggles were heard and the two women parted and looked fondly at the two little girls.

_“Did you have fun?_

_\- Yes, Auntie Triss! Little Yenna and I, we went to the garden and tried to find the most beautiful butterfly. And then, we played tag. But, we are hungry, now!_

_\- Let’s go to the kitchen, then.”_

Triss took Ciri by the hand and guide her to the kitchen.

_“Aren’t you hungry, little Yenna?”_

The little girl looked like she wanted to say something but was afraid to do so.

 _“You can tell me everything, you know?”_ offered Yennefer, crouching so she could look the child in the eyes.

_“You’re not going to send me away?_

_\- Of course not, sweety. Tell me…_

_\- I like it here. You don’t yell like Old Sylwia. Can… Can I call you Mama?”_

Tears filled the Sorceress’ eyes.

_“Oh! My Darling! I’ll be so happy to be your mother. So, so happy!”_

Little Yenna gave her a hug.

One that Yennefer was more than happy to return.


	29. Aretuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
>  Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**29**

**Aretuza**

**(G)**

Triss was escorting Ciri back to Kaer Morhen and Yennefer and Little Yenna were headed for Aretuza. Tissaïa was back full time and as powerful as ever.

But Yennefer was going to take over Nilfgaard and needed, obviously, to know what she was going to do about the others mages. And Fringilla, specifically.

_“Is it a castle? Is there a King or a Queen?_

_\- It is not a castle. It’s an Academy, a school, to teach young girls to use Chaos and become Sorceresses. This is where I learned Magic. And if there is a Queen, it’s Tissaïa, the Rector. She gives orders to everyone around here. She is the one who took me out of this horrible farm._

_\- Like you did with me?”_ Yennefer nodded.

Little Yenna became silent, deep in thoughts.

_“Yennefer. Welcome. And who are you, little girl?_

_\- I’m Little Yenna and she’s my mama. Are you my grandma?_

_\- Why do you think that, little one?_

_\- Mama took me from our mean family and she became Mama. You took Mama from our mean family, so you’re her Mama._

_\- Well, you’re a very smart girl. I do hope you’ll be a student here. Let’s continue this in my office. I’ll have tea and biscuits, what do you say, Little Yenna?_

_\- I love biscuits!”_

Little Yenna walked in front of the two women.

_“I’ll be the new Counselor of Nilfgaard, by order of the New Empress. I’ll need your help with their Mages._

_\- Of course. I’ll be happy to help.”_

Yennefer put her hand on Tissaïa’s shoulder so she could talk to her directly.

_“I know I can count on you. Thanks for everything, Mama.”_

Yennefer walked away, joining her daughter.

She didn’t saw how shiny Tissaïa’s eyes became or the small smile that adorned her face.


	30. Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
>  Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop  
> 30 - Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> English is not my first language  
> Never played the games  
> Never read the books  
> (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
> Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
> Sue me  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**30**

**Coin**

**(M)**

It all began with a coin. A single coin given to a young bard by an exhausted witcher.

Three years have past since Emreis’ death, five, since the Dragon’s Hunt. Cirilla has become Cintra’s Queen and has let Yennefer as Counselor for Nilfgaard. The Cub gave them land and a house (more like a manor) on Cintran’s Coast, near the capital.

That was where they were, now. More precisely, in the Masters’ bedroom. Naked like the day of their birth, Jaskier and Geralt moved slowly, savoring their lover’s body.

It was a nice way to wake up, or to finish the day before falling asleep, or to have a pause between two tasks or… Well, they were horny, all the time.

They stayed silent, in each other’s embrace, until they had caught their breaths.

_“I’m so happy, Geralt. I never thought I could have it all.”_

Jaskier smiled and bite Geralt’s neck.

_“And yet, here we are.”_

Geralt never thought he could have it all either. He was a Witcher, told that he shouldn’t want or need anything or anyone. If they could see what have become the Witchers.

Vesemir stayed in Redania. In Oxenfurt, more precisely. With his Countess Mignole. Jaskier and Ciri, fed up with Vesemir and his insistence to stay alone three quarters of the year, had made a portal to transport Mignole to Kaer Morhen.

They had a complete set of parents now.

And Kaer Morhen was still used in Winter.

Lambert and Aiden wanted (it was more Lambert’s want) as far away as possible as the Sorceresses. So they got Kaedwen and Kovir. Just before winter, they met Vesemir and Mignole in Tridam.

Eskel got Temeria, Aedirn, Mahakam and Rivia & Lyria, joking that Geralt should be the one doing Rivia & Lyria. He met a woman, part succubus and they were apparently getting on like a house on fire. Everyone knew that it was the horns.

Coën has chosen Toussaint and Sodden. Letho, Auckes and Serrit have chosen Mag Turga, Nazaïr and Metinna. But every part of the Continent was covered by the Witchers.

They were doing more coins and were less subjects to scorn.

_“Will you tell me what you were doing yesterday?_

_\- My dear witcher, I put the final touch to our “trophy’s room”_

_\- A trophy’s room?_

_\- Well, it’s more a treasure’s room. Let me show you!”_

Still completely naked, Jaskier showed the room to Geralt, who asked, a little bit intrigued

_“Why is this in the center of the room?_

_\- It’s your coin, Witcher. The one you gave me, all these years ago, in Posada._

_\- You… You still have it?_

_\- Of course! All our treasured memories belong here.”_

Geralt looked at this coin. The last coin he had at the time and that he gave to a young bard.

Smiling wildly, Geralt decide to make good use of the armchair that was in the room.

Glancing quickly to the coin, he thought that it was money well spent.


	31. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Witchertober 2020 list by @bamf-jaskier  
>  Drabbles  
>  Rating G to M  
>  A story in 31 drabbles
> 
> Chapters rated M (skip them if you're not an adult):  
>  11 - Hands  
>  12 - Baths  
>  16 - Gallop  
>  30 - Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
>  English is not my first language  
>  Never played the games  
>  Never read the books  
>  (But I finally bought the first one, so I’m going to read it, when I get time)  
>  Only saw the TV Show and fell in love with Geraskier  
>  Sue me  
>  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> Chapter Management

**31**

**Sleep**

**(G)**

Geralt was ready to sleep. His last contract, here on Skellige, hadn’t be easy and he had preferred to go to bed and let his bard to be the centre of the attention.

Like any mage, he wasn’t aging but he liked looking mature. Geralt agreed that the silver streaks in his hair made him dashing. And it was even better since he decided to grow a beard. It was a surprise since he was on a contract and Jaskier at Oxenfurt. Well, it was a _**very good** _surprise.

Lying down on the bed, the Witcher remembered asking Jaskier why he was a bard since he was a powerful mage. Jaskier chuckled and told him that was the problem. Having magic didn’t change the fact that he was human. Not dying from age or illness didn’t make him immortal, he still could be killed. And there is always someone more powerful than you, being cocky got you killed.

So yes, he considered himself mortal and weak and human. Geralt had never seen things this way and this made him ponder on what a witcher was.

Was he human? The trials might have changed his looks but technically, he was still human, wasn’t he?

Sleep was coming easier since he began his relationship with Jaskier and he was on the verge of sleeping when his lover came back to the room.

He barely felt the kiss on his forehead but his body apparently knew it happened.

Because he was smiling.


End file.
